1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shields and more specifically it relates to a shielding device for protecting an individual during a conflict with one or more persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shield devices have been in use for years. Typically, a shield device is comprised of a solid structure often utilized with riot gear. The shield device typically has one handle which requires the user to grasp and support the shield.
Conventional shields are typically a solid rectangular structure which require the user to push the shield to the side to aim their firearm thereby exposing their body to opposing gun fire and attacks. Conventional shields also do not allow the user to remove a cover for cleaning stains and other debris from the cover. In addition, conventional shield devices require the user to support the entire weight of the shield with their hand thereby becoming extremely heavy to support over extended periods of time.
Examples of patented shield devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 to Sankar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,947 to Bauer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,394 to Martino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,735 to Mui et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,052 to Gabriel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,820 to Dittoe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,686 to Sankar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,037 to Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,863 to Kaufman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,547 to Schaefer which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting an individual during a conflict with one or more persons. Conventional shield devices are difficult to utilize and operate.
In these respects, the shielding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an individual during a conflict with one or more persons.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shield devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shielding device construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting an individual during a conflict with one or more persons.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shielding device that has many of the advantages of the shield devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shielding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shield devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a core member, a plurality of cutouts within the core member, a length of edging secured about the perimeter of the core member, a pair of handle members attached to a rear surface of the core member, a cover formed for fitting over the core member, a plurality of hook and loop fasteners for securing the cover about the core member, and a pair of handle covers that are removably attachable to the handle members. The core member is constructed of a rigid material such as metal. The cover is constructed of a body armor cloth-like material for deflecting high velocity projectiles such as bullets.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a shielding device for protecting an individual during a conflict with one or more persons.
Another object is to provide a shielding device that is easy to grasp and support by an individual.
An additional object is to provide a shielding device that can be utilized by an individual over extended periods of time.
A further object is to provide a shielding device that has a removable cover that can be cleaned.
Another object is to provide a shielding device that neutralizes the velocity of bullets and other projectiles.
A further object is to provide a shielding device that distributes the overall weight over the entire arm of the user.
An additional object is to provide a shielding device that is comprised of a metal core and a custom sewn ballistic body armor material with multiple layers.
Another object is to provide a shield device that allows an individual to rest a firearm against the side during a conflict.
A further object is to provide a shield device that can be utilized everyday by an individual.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.